First Christmas
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Alternative Universe. Harus diakui, Deidara belum pernah mengikuti natal, dan paling penting adalah ia malas pergi untuk beribadah untuk Tuhan, padahal dia umat Kristen. Tapi saat Deidara bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan mengajaknya untuk beribadah, akhirnya Deidara bisa mengikuti Natal. Dan juga Deidara jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Special for SasoDei Month (Prompt 25: Christmas)


** First Christmas**

.

.

.

Harus diakui, Deidara belum pernah sama sekali mengikuti natal, dan paling penting adalah ia malas pergi untuk beribadah untuk Tuhan, padahal dia umat Kristen.

Tapi saat Deidara bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah itu dan mengajaknya untuk beribadah, perlahan-lahan Deidara menjadi sangat rajin dan bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya mengikuti natal.

Disaat bersamaan pula Deidara merasa bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Genre:

Spiritual, Romance

Pairing:

SasoDei (Akasuna Sasori X Deidara)

Rated:

T

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and All Character © Kishimoto Masashi

First Christmas © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Disini saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materil!

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, EYD berantakan, Shounen-ai/Boys Love, OOC/IC, Typo(s), GaJe, Abal-abal, Memusingkan, (maybe) Alur terlalu cepat, etc..

Dan yang terpenting, maafkan saya jika para Readers tidak terlalu mengerti beberapa hal dicerita ini.

.

.

Special for SasoDei Month (Prompt 25: Christmas)

.

Hope you like this!

* * *

Bulan Desember, bulan yang paling ditunggu banyak orang. Karena kebanyakan orang akan berlibur dari pekerjaannya. Bagi para umat Kristen, tanggal yang paling ditunggu adalah tanggal 25 Desember, bertepatan dengan hari Natal.

Bukan umat Kristen saja yang menunggu hari Natal, tapi semua orang di seluruh dunia ini. Mereka banyak melakukan persiapaan untuk merayakan Natal, dan beberapa orang akan merayakan malam Natal hanya di rumah mereka masing-masing

Untuk umat Kristen, mereka melakukan persiapan seperti paduan suara, tarian, makanan, dan berbagai persiapan lainnya untuk malam Natal nanti yang biasanya akan diadakan di gereja masing-masing.

* * *

Langit semakin menggelap.

Ya, pertanda sekarang waktunya untuk yang tadinya berwarna orens menjadi hitam keunguan. Artinya sekarang menjelang malam. Karena itu semua sudah diatur yang Maha Kuasa, sang pencipta khalik dan bumi.

Hari ini adalah malam minggu, waktu yang tepat untuk para pemuda dan remaja Kristen untuk beribadah di Gereja Pentakosta Desa Konoha yang bisa disingkat dengan GPDK, di salah satu desa yang paling terkenal, yaitu Desa Konoha.

Tapi, tahukah kalian bahwa ada seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang beragama Kristen tentunya malas untuk pergi untuk beribadah, untuk menyembah Tuhan, untuk berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena masih diberikan nafas kehidupan oleh-Nya.

Pemuda ini bernama Namikaze Deidara, putra kedua dari Namikaze Minato sang kepala Desa Konoha. Sungguh memalukan jika seorang anak dari kepala desa malas untuk beribadah.

Kini pemuda tersebut berada di rumahnya yang berada di belakang gedung balai desa. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan _handphone_nya, dia ada kerjaan sama sekali.

"Dei! Deidara! Dei-da-ra! DEIDARAAAA!"

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar terus menggema, sehingga menggangu pemuda yang dipanggil namanya.

"Iya, ada apa, un?" kata Deidara tanpa menengok asal suara.

"Sekarang kau keluar dari kamarmu! Waktunya makan malam!"

Deidara hanya berdecak kesal setelah suara itu kembali menggema, dengan malas ia keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Kau lama sekali…" kata Minato seraya menaruh piring di meja makan.

Deidara tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, ia hanya menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Tahu tidak, sekarang kita akan kedatangan tamu –ttebayo," ujar bocah berumur 9 tahun dengan riang, dia bernama Namikaze Naruto, adik Deidara sekaligus putra ketiga dari Miinato.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa?"

"Itu loh, nenek Chiyo. Kau ingat kan dengan dia?" kata pemuda berumur 19 tahun, dia Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak Deidara sekaligus putra pertama Minato.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, sudah jelas dia tahu nenek itu, karena beliau sudah ikut membantu Minato merawatnya sejak kematian ibunya saat Deidara berumur 12 tahun, walaupun nenek Chiyo hanya sebatas teman kerja Minato.

"Makanya aku menyuruh Kyuubi dan Naruto membantu untuk menyediakan ini semua," Minato menjelaskan.

Deidara memengang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum, "Pantas saja porsi dan menu makannya banyak, un."

Semuanya ikut tersenyum, sampai ada suara yang memecahkan keheningan.

'**teng tong'**

Terdengar suara bel pintu rumah, pertanda bahwa tamu yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu kini sudah datang.

"Deidara, tolong bukakan pintunya!" perintah Minato.

"Hai!" Deidara pun bangkit berdiri dan pergi membukakan pintunya.

'**clek'**

"Siap– eh… Nenek Chiyo sudah datang!" kata sambutan dari Deidara saat membukakan pintu dan mengetahaui siapa yang berkunjung.

Nenek Chiyo membalas dengan tertawa khasnya, "Hahaha… Maaf kalau aku membuat kalian menunggu lama…"

Deidara mengibaskan tangannya dan berusaha tertawa, "Tidak apa, lagipula hanya aku yang tidak tahu kalau nenek Chiyo mau datang berkunjung, un."

"Oh benarkah? Kau keterlaluan sekali Dei, masa orang yang sudah ikut merawatmu sampai sebesar ini kau tidak tahu kalau aku datang."

"Ya maafkan aku…"

Deidara menyuruh nenek Chiyo agar masuk ke dalam rumah. Nenek Chiyo mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam, di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah. Deidara sangat bingung karena ia tidak pernah melihatnya, apalagi sekaranng pemuda itu bersama nenek Chiyo.

"Sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini? Dia siapanya nenek Chiyo?" batin Deidara heran, ia terus berpikir, membiarkan ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Hei!"

Suara itu telah membuyarkan Deidara yang tadinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya, lalu menatap pemuda yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan 'ada-apa'.

Pemuda itu hanya membalas tatapan Deidara dengan tatapan lagi, seolah berbicara lewat tatapan, iris Azure bertemu dengan iris Hazel. Deidara mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pemuda berambut merah ini, lalu Deidara menutup pintu dan mengikuti para tamunya dari belakang.

"Wah… Banyak sekali makanannya~" Nenek Chiyo terkagum-kagum dengan semua makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Oh ayolah, bisa kau cepat sedikit! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan cacing yang telah menagmuk di perutku ini –ttebayo," keluh Naruto dengan tidak sopan.

Minato pun memberikan pukulan yang cukup keras sehingga membuat benjolan di kepala Naruto, "Kau tidak ada sopannya sama sekali, dan pikiranmu itu hanya makan saja."

"Hahaha… Sudahlah Minato, biasa anak muda zaman sekarang," ujar nenek Chiyo yang sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sebelumnya.

Minato melirik semua orang yang berada di ruang makan, irisnya menatap seorang pemuda yang nampak asing baginya. Ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, kau pasti Akasuna Sasori 'kan?"

Sudah tertampang jelas pertanyaan itu tertuju kepada siapa, tentu saja kepada pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di kursi sebelah nenek Chiyo, disusul pula Deidara.

"Hn," gumamnya.

"Dia cucuku," tambah nenek Chiyo.

Minato membulatkan mulutnya, seolah mengatakan 'oh'. Lalu ia menatap sebentar pemuda itu, selain mempunyai rambut berarna merah pemuda itu mempunyai paras 'babyface', beriris Hazel dan tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Deidara.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"17 tahun," balas Sasori singkat.

Minato hanya bisa memberi Sasori dengan seringai yang terukir diwajahnya, "Pasti banyak yang mengira kau ini masih anak kecil 'kan?" kata Minato asal menerka.

Sasori hanya bergeming dengan memasang tatapan datar, tidak membalas sama sekali, karena menurutnya pernyataan itu tak perlu ia jawab.

Naruto hanya diam dengan tatapan kesal sambil mengetuk meja dengan jarinya, "Jadi kapan kita mulai makannya?"

Semua orang yang melihat ekspresi Naruto hanya dapat tertawa, kecuali Naruto dan Sasori.

"Iya.. Iya.. Ayo kita mulai makan-makannya," ujar Minato setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

Naruto ingin mengambil makanannya, tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Kyuubi. "Naruto, berdo'a dulu dong!" Kyuubi mengingatkan.

Naruto pun menepuk keningnya, "Aku lupa."

Minato menompang kepalanya di meja dengan tangannya dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur heran, Deidara hanya menghela nafas dengan ditemani sebutir keringat di pelipisnya, Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, nenek Chiyo terus tertawa karena tingkah laku Naruto, Sasori hanya memutarkan bola matanya, dan Naruto hanya tertawa dengan terpaksa.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minato selaku kepala keluarga yang memimpin do'a.

"Itadakimasu!"

Seru semuanya setelah berdo'a bersama, tentunya yang mengambil lebih dulu adalah Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan demo yang ada diperutnya, yang lainnya makan dengan tenang.

Semuanya begitu tenang, tidak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Karena sungguh sangat dilarang untuk makan sambil bicara, nantinya akan tersedak.

"Terima kasih makanannya," ucap Sasori sopan setelah ia selesai makan.

Naruto menelan makanannya setelah Sasori selesai makan, "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Sasori melirik ke arah jam digitalnya, menunjukkan pukul 18.39, "Karena aku harus pergi ibadah sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Deidara langsung tersedak, entah karena tidak sengaja atau memang Deidara kaget mendengar jawaban Sasori. Deidara pun langsung mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, agar dia tidak tersedak.

"Kau kenapa Dei?" tanya Kyuubi pada adik pertamanya.

Minato menyeringai, begitu juga dengan nenek Chiyo. Apakah mereka tahu kenapa Deidara tiba-tiba tersedak?

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Minato santai.

"Kau memang cucuku yang paling hebat!" puji nenek Chiyo. "Dia mewariskan sifatku, hahaha…"

Sasori bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk pada Minato sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Anak yang sopan, kalah jauh dengan Deidara," batin Minato.

Sasori mengambil tas yang dia bawa dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan,"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke Minato.

"Bawa juga dia!" ujar Minato sambil menunjuk Deidara.

Deidara langsung terkejut setelah sang Ayah memutuskan, "Gheee… Aku, un?"

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau!?"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, un?"

Minato memejamkan matanya, "Naruto.. Kyuubi.. Tolong jelaskan padanya!"

Kyuubi berdehem, "Ehem… Itu mudah saja, alasan yang pailng utama adalah kau **malas ber-i-ba-dah**!" kata Kyuubi dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat akhir.

"Itu benar! Padahal setiap agama ibadah itu **wajib**! Karena itu pertanda kita mensyukuri apa yang kita dapatkan untuk hari ini –ttebayo!" tambah Naruto dengan semangat.

Deidara hanya memajukan bibirnya, "Tapi– "

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi-tapian' Dei! Pokoknya kau harus beribadah malam ini juga!" tegas nenek Chiyo. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kemalasanmu semakin bertambah!"

Deidara mengambil nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Baiklah," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit terpaksa.

"Tidak boleh menjawab dengan keterpaksaan, jawab dengan ikhlas!" bentak semuanya, kecuali Sasori, pada Deidara.

"Baiklah~"

"Nah, begitu lebih bagus."

Deidara pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sasori, Sasori mengerti dengan situasinya yang baru saja terjadi. Sasori hanya membuat seringai yang menghias di wajahnya.

Deidara menaikkan alisnya saat melihat ekspresi Sasori yang seperti itu. "Jadi kapan kita berangkat, un?"

"Pertama-tama yang harus kau lakukan adalah kau harus membawa Alkitab, kitab suci umat Kristen," ujar Sasori dingin.

Deidara memutarkan matanya, "Tunggu disini!"

Deidara pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang makan, tentu saja semuanya melihat Deidara pergi ke kamarnya. Minato hanya mengisyaratkan 'tolong-urus-dia-dengan-baik' lewat iris birunya Minato. Sasori menungginngkan sebuah seringai lagi yang terukir di bibirnya.

Lalu Deidara datang dengan membawa Alkitabnya, "Ayo pergi!"

Sasori menganggguk pelan, lalu ia dan Deidara pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Apakah nanti akan berhasil?" tanya Naruto khawatir setelah Sasori dan Deidara pergi.

"Tenang saja, pasti berhasil!" balas Kyuubi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan remehkan cucuku! Pasti dia bisa mengubah sifat kemalasannya Deidara," sambung nenek Chiyo.

"Kita juga do'akan agar Deidara bisa jadi anak yang rajin beribadah dan menjadi Anak Tuhan yang setia," timpal Minato.

* * *

Kini Deidara dan Sasori telah berada di luar rumah Deidara. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sedikitpun, ini yang membuat Deidara tidak enak dihati.

Deidara memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara dihadapan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, "Hei!"

Sasori hanya menoleh, ditemani pula dengan wajahnya ynag tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Kita pergi dengan apa, un?"

Sasori memejamkan matanya, nampak sedang berpikir. "Apa di rumah ini tidak punya kendaraan?"

"Eh?" Deidara sedikit terkejut, "Hmm… Kalau hanya motor sih ada."

"Pakai itu saja!"

"Ide bagus juga sih, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya ya, un?"

"Sudah cepatlah! Nanti telat."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Deidara pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil sepeda motor. Tak memakan waktu lama Deidara sudah terlihat lagi dengan membawa kendaraannya. Sasori hanya bergeming di tempatnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tunggu apalagi, un!"

"Apa boleh kau membiarkan aku yang membawa motornya?"

"Gheeee…"

Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika seseorang yang baru dikenal sudah semaunya untuk membawa kendaraan orang. Kalau sepeda motor ini sampai diapa-apakan olehnya maka apa yang akan terjadi, pikir sang empunya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sang empunya, Sasori meyakinkannya. "Tenang saja, jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu dulu."

Mau diapakan lagi, Deidara sudah dipaksa untuk ikut Sasori pergi ibadah. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menurut pada Sasori.

Sasori mendapat anggukan dari Deidara, sang empunya turun dari sepeda motor dan langsung diambil ahli oleh Sasori. Lalu Deidara menaiki motornya, sang empunya motor masih merasa enggan saat dekat dengan pemuda beriiris Hazel itu.

"Siap?"

Mengdengar satu kata dari Sasori, Deidara hanya bergumamkan 'Hn' saja.

"Tapi maafkan aku jika aku mengendarainya dengan sedikit cepat, karena kita hampir terlambat."

"Eh… Nani?"

Seolah tak menghiraukan kata yang dikeluarkan sang empunya, Sasori mulai menjalankan motor itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Secara spontan Deidara langsung memeluk pinggang Sasori, yang dipeluk hanya membulatkan matanya tapi itu berlalu dengan cepat. Entah roh apa yang merasuki dirinya, tapi entah kenapa Sasori menyukai keadaannya yang sekarang, yaitu pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Deidara.

15 menit berlalu, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Sasori masuk ke dalam area gereja dan memakirkan motor itu. Menyadari sudah sampai ditujuan, Deidara melepas pelukannya itu dari orang-yang-baru-dikenalnya-itu-satu-jam-yang-lalu. Sasori menyeringai, mungkin ia puas dengan apa yang dilakukan Deidara padanya.

"Puji Tuhan, akhirnya tiba di tempat-Mu dengan selamat dan tidak terlambat," gumam Sasori pelan seraya melirik ke jam digitalnya, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Deidara karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Iris Azure Deidara menjelajahi area disekitarnya. "Jadi, ini GPDK? Kalau dilihat tempat dan suasananya lumayan juga," batinnya.

GPDK mempunyai gedung yang tidak terlalu besar dengan cat putih, di atas gedung itu terdapat sebuah salib sedang yang berdiri disana. Deidara sempat mengagumi tempat itu, lamunannya pun dibuyarkan oleh Sasori.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!" ujar Sasori tegas.

Lalu Sasori memegang pergelangan tangan Deidara, ia sempat berpikir bahwa tangan Deidara begitu halus dan lembut. Dan Deidara bisa merasakan perasaan apa yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya saat Sasori memegang tangannya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung gereja dengan tetap mempertahankan posisi tadi.

Setiba di dalam, Deidara takjub dengan apa yang ia lihatnya sekarang. Disana lumayan banyak sekali para pemuda dan remaja yang beribadah malam ini. Deidara baru pertama kali bisa merasakan suasana yang seramai ini. Ruangan itu lumayan besar, dilengkapi dengan fasilitas AC, peralatan alat musik, dan 2 layar LCD 21 inch yang diletakkan di depan kiri dan kanan. Kini Deidara hanya membisu, tak sanggup berkata-kata untuk sekarang.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

Deidara menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat sosok Sasori, Deidara hanya memberi tatapan 'tidak-apa-apa'.

"Ayo duduk!" tegas Sasori.

Sebenarnya Deidara masih ragu, karena disini banyak orang asing –itu menurutnya–. Sasori mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Deidara, maka Sasori memutarkan bola matanya.

"Sasori!"

Yang empunya nama langsung mencari asal suara yang memanggilnnya. Terlihat sosok pemuda yang mempunyai garis di parasnya, bermata Onyx dan rambut panjang yang diikat.

"Tumben sekali kau datangnya jam 19.00 pas, biasanya datangnya sedikit awal," celetuk pemuda yang memanggil Sasori.

"Ya, waktuku sedikit terhambat karena dia," balas Sasori seraya melirik ke arah Deidara.

Merasa dilirik oleh Sasori, dia tak bisa membantah, ia hanya menatap Sasori dan sosok pemuda itu dengan datar.

"Apa kau baru disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh… I-iya."

"Perkenalkan," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Uchiha Itachi."

Deidara menjabat pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu, "Aku Namikaze Deidara, un."

Itachi memicingkan matanya, "Namikaze Deidara? Putra kedua dari kepala desa disini?"

Deidara mengangguk kecil, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa, un?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya aku kaget saja. Karena aku tidak pernah menemukan sosokmu, terutama disini. Aku tahu keluarga Namikaze menganut agama Kristen, tapi informasi yang kudengar bahwa putra kedua dari Minato-sama rupanya seroang pemuda yang malas beribadah," Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Deidara sudah menunjukkan parasnya memerah karena malu, apakah seheboh itukah informasi tentang Deidara yang malas beribadah itu?

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan? Justru itu bagus kau sudah mau datang kemari, sudah mau memuji-Nya dan mendengarkan Firman-Nya," tambah Sasori.

Paras Deidara semakin memerah karena mendengar kalimat dari Itachi dan Sasori. Sekarang ia malah bingung, apakah itu pujian atau sebuah ejekan.

"Ya semoga saja sifat pemalasnya itu hilang dan Deidara menjadi sangat rajin," ujar Sasori lagi.

"Amen…" seru Itachi.

Sebenarnya Deidara juga menyebutkan 'amen' dalam batinnya, dan seketika keraguannya itu hilang.

"Ayo kita duduk!" ajak Itachi kepada Sasori dan Deidara.

Sasori dan Deidara mengangguk pelan, lalu mereka mengikuti Itachi dari belakangnya menuju ke bangku yang berada di belakang. Setelah mereka duduk, ibadahnya pun dimulai.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Deidara sangat menikmati suasananya. Suara nyanyian yang memuji nama Tuhan, semua orang yang ada disana sangat menghayati lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Lalu suara pengkhotbah yang membaca Firman Tuhan dan menceritakannya secara lengkap agar para pendengarnya dapat memahami isi Firman Tuhan dengan baik. Suara pengkhotbah yang sangat menghayati setiap kata demi kata, membuat Deidara takjub kembali.

* * *

"Ternyata beribadah itu sangat bagus, karena fungsi beribadah salah satunya membukakan iman kita. Pantas saja Naruto bilang ibadah itu wajib, un," batin Deidara setelah ibadah selesai.

Melihat wajah Deidara yang menampakkan sebuah senyuman, Sasori menyeringai. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Un!" Deidara mengangguk cepat dengan semangat.

Sasori semakin menyeringai, bahkan matanya pun ikut menyeringai. "Apakah ini pertanda minggu depan kau mau ibadah lagi?"

"Un!" Sekali lagi Deidara mengangguk cepat dengan semangatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Dei!"

Paras Deidara memanas lagi saat Sasori memanggil nama panggilannya –yang terkesan imut–.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Dei'?" tanya Sasori dengan suara dan tatapan yang melembut.

Suara dan tatapan yang melembut?

Deidara semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasori bertanya padanya, itu membuat kesan Sasori sangat peramah. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar parasnya tidak memanas lagi, Deidara menarik nafas panjang dan ia kembali seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja tekesan lebih akrab saja, un."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, memang aku berniat untuk mengakrabkan diriku padamu."

"Oh…"balas Deidara. "Menjadi akrab denganku? Sungguh, aku ingin lebih dari itu," batinnya.

Tunggu… Lebih dari itu?

Dengan cepat Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan gagasan aneh itu dari pikirannya. Sasori sempat berpikir bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Deidara, maka Sasori mengguncangkan sedikit tubuh Deidara.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dei?"

Deidara segera kembali dari dunia khayalannya, "Ah.. A-aku baik-baik saja kok, danna, un!"

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, "Danna?" Sasori merasa sedikit aneh dipanggil dengan sebutan 'danna', yang berarti 'master'.

Deidara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menyadari apa yang baru diucapkannya barusan, yaitu memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan 'danna'.

"A-a-ah i-i-tu…"

Deidara bingung mau menjelaskannya pada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori bergeming, menunggu Deidara berbicara lagi. Deidara pun mendapatkan solusinya, walau tak terlalu masuk akal juga.

"Kan umurku dengan danna berbanding satu tahun, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'danna'. Boleh kan, un?

Sejenak Sasori berpikir, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Teserah."

Lalu datang seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang menghampiri mereka untuk berbicara pada Sasori, "Sasori-san!"

"Hn."

"Aku mau mendata siapa saja yang akan ikut mengisi acara Natal nanti, karena Natal sudah dekat. Apa kau mau ikut berpatisipasi untuk acara ini, Sasori-san?"

Sasori diam sejenak, nampak berpikir. Deidara memilih untuk bungkam dalam keadaan ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pemuda itu menunggu jawaban dari Sasori.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Yeah… Aku juga ingit berpatisipasi sih, tapi sepertinya tahun ini tidak bisa, Hidan."

"Eh?" seru pemuda yang bernama Hidan itu. "Apakah ada alasan tertentu, Sasori-san?"

"Karena jika aku ikur berpatisipasi, maka siapa yang menemani pemuda manis berambut pirang itu untuk mengikuti Natal nanti!?" balas Sasori santai seraya melirik Deidara dengan ekor matanya.

"Pemuda manis, berambut pirang. Maksudnya aku?" batin Deidara bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan itu membuat paras Deidara sedikit memerah.

"Pemuda manis berambut pirang?" beo Hidan. Ia mengikuti gerak iris Hazel milik Sasori yang berhenti di Deidara. "Oh maksudmu pemuda yang berada disampingmu?"

Sasori mengangguk kecil lalu dibalas Hidan dengan mmebulatkan mulutnya. Paras Deidara semakin merah, ia berusaha mengontrol diirnya agar tidak diluar kendalinya.

"Hei, pemuda disamping Sasori-san!" kata Hidan. Deidara menoleh ke arah Hidan, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Hidan.

"Namikaze Deidara."

"Namikaze? Sepertinya klan itu tidak asing di telingaku? Hmm… Tapi apa ya?" Hiddan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Deidara menghela nafas, "Aku putra kedua dari Namikaze Minato, kepala desa Konoha, un."

"Oh… Rupannya kau putra dari Minato-sama, pantas saja nama klan terdengar familiar," kata Hidan lagi.

"Ya ya ya, teserah kau saja err…" Kalimat Deidara terhenti karena tidak mengetahui nama pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Hidan."

"Oh ya… Salam kenal, un!"

Lalu Deidara dan Hidan saling berjabat tangan, tak berlangsung lama mereka melepaskan jabatannya.

"Kembali ke topik awal. Jadi, Sasori –san tidak ikut berpatisipasi untuk tahun ini?" tanya Hidan sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi Sasori mengangguk kecil, Hidan membalas dengan memberikan senyuman.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa. Lagipula pasti banyak yang berpatisipasi juga kok," kata Hidan santai. "Kalau begitu, Konbanwa minna," lanjutnya.

Hidan pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara di tempat. Lalu Sasori menarik paksa Deidara yang nampak asyik sendiri untuk pulang. Setiba di tempar parkir, Sasori mengambil sepeda motor milik Deidara dan pergi kembali ke rumah.

Di perjalanan pulang, kedua pemuda itu saling bungkam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, yang terdengar hanya suara deru angin.

"A-a-anu…"

Sasori tersentak saat Deidara mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa k-kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, danna?"

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"I-itu, ketika kau berbicara dengan Hidan-san. Maksudku, kau bilang pada Hidan-san 'mau menemaniku saat Natal nanti' un."

Hening.

Mereka berdua telah menciptakan sebuah keheningan di antara mereka, tidak ada yang berkata sedikitpun. Sampai Sasori memecah keheningan mereka.

"Kalau ya memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan, Dei?"

Paras Deidara kembali memerah, untung saja Sasori tidak melihatnya karena pandangannya harus fokus ke depan.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan un."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Deidara, Sasori kembali menunjukkan seringai dibibirnya.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu.

Kini pemuda beriris Azure itu sudah ada kemajuannya, itu terbukti dengan ia selalu mengikuti ibadah malam minggu dan pagi.

Tanggal besok sudah Natal, sudah tentu banyak orang yang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan nanti malamnya sudah tentu malam Natal.

"Besok ya?" batin Deidara seraya menatap tanggal kalender di kamarnya.

**-Tanggal 24 Bulan Desember-**

Kini hati Deidara tak karuan. "Acara besok di gereja seperti apa ya?" gumamnya.

"Dei… Deidara… Dei-da-ra… DEIDARAA~"

Urat kemarahan Deidara sudah terlihat di pelipis, akhirnya ia menjawab panggilan itu. "Ada apa sih? Bisa tidak memanggilku dengan nada beruntun seperti itu, Kyuubi-neesan un?!"

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamar Deidara tanpa permisi. "Maaf, habisnya aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nada beruntun seperti itu. Itu terdengar sangat merdu."

Sebutir keringat muncul di pelipis Deidara, ia heran kenapa ia punya kakak seperti itu.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Sasori mencarimu!" seru Kyuubi.

"Danna? Sekarang dia dimana, un?"

"Di ruang tamu."

Deidara melesat cepat pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi di kamarnya. Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepala berulang kali setelah melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Deidara terus berlari menuju ruang tamu, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sang danna duduk di sofa putih di ruang tamu.

"Katanya danna mencariku, ada apa un?"

"Kita mengobrolnya di taman saja ya."

Deidara mengangguk pelan. "Un!"

* * *

Sekarang Deidara dan Sasori sudah berada di belakang rumah milik klan Namikaze, ditemani dengan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di halaman rumahnya.

Mereka membicarakan soal acara Natal untuk besok. Sasori menceritakan banyak hal, seperti bagaimana hari Natal ditempatkan pada tanggal 25 Desember, tema-tema yang biasa di pakai dalam Natal, acara Natal yang akan dilakukan besok di gereja, dan lain-lain. Deidara mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasori dengan baik, mencernna semua yang dikatakan sang Danna agar apa yang diceritakan danna-nya tidak sia-sia.

Deidara takjub dengan semua hal yang dikatakan Sasori padanya. Sungguh, baginya Sasori itu malaikat dari Tuhan yang turun ke bumim untuk mengubah sifat Deidara yang tadinya malas untuk belajar Firman Tuhan, beribadah dan memuji nama-Nya sekarang menjadi sangat rajin.

Deidara sempat berpikir, bahwa sekarang dimatanya sang danna terlihat sangat tampan. Wajahnya yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya, iris Haze-nya yang terlihat gelap namun terlihat bersinar dimatanya. Itu membuat Deidara berpikir keras, bahwa Deidara jatuh cinta kepada Sasori.

Tunggu, jatuh cinta?

Apa ia tidak salah berpikir?

Ah, tentu saja tidak. Setiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sasori yang selalu berupa pujian, nasihat atau sebagainya, itu sudah membuat jantung Deidara berdetak kencang. Perasaan itu bukan rekayasan lagi, Deidara benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang danna.

Hei, semua orang berhak untuk mencintai seseorang walau sesama jenis. Jadi untuk keadaan seperti ini, bukan masalah baginya.

Langit berubah menjadi warna orens, berarti sekarang sudah sore.

Sasori bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah cukup penjelasan dariku, kau mengerti kan semua yang kukatakan Dei?"

"Tentu danna, un!"

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok malam lagi!"

Sasori berjalan meninggalkan Deidara yang masih duduk disana. Deidara hanya bisa melihat punggung sang danna yang semakin menjauh.

"Besok…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Natal.

Sekarang hari Natal, semua orang sudah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, termasuk umat Kristen.

Kebanyakan gereja sudah melaksanakan acara wajib, tapi ada sebagian gereja melaksanakannya pada malam hari, termasuk GPDK.

Malam ini, tepatnya pukul 18.00, acara di GPDK sebentar lagi akan dilakukan.

"Dei, sudah siap belum?" tanya Minato yang setengah berteriak dari ruang tamu.

"Ya, aku akan kesana sekarang, un!" seru Deidara dari kamarnya.

Deidara pun beranjak dari kamarnya dan segera ke ruang tamu, dimana seluruh anggota keluarga yang berada di rumah itu sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo Deidara-neesan, nanti keburu susah mencari tempat duduk –ttebayo!" seru Naruto dengan riang.

"Ini juga aku sudah selesai, ayo pergi, un!"

Kyuubi muncul di ambang pintu rumah. "Ayo, apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayah sudah menunggu diluar!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Deidara dan Naruto keluar dari rumah, lalu Kyuubi mengunci rumahnya dan mengikuti kedua adiknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

Keluarga Namikaze sudah tiba di gereja GPDK, tentu saja disana sudah banyak sekali orang yang duduk.

"Ya, sudah banyak orang yang duduk di bangku," gumam Minato pelan, namun terdengar oleh ketiga anaknya.

"Apa masih ada tempat yang bisa diduduki tidak ya?" kini giliran Kyuubi bergumam pada dirinya.

"Ini gara-gara Deidara-neesan berlama-lama di kamarnya sih," keluh Naruto.

Sedangkan Deidara memilih diam, memang itu salahnya yang lama di kamarnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua…" lerai Kyuubi.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar saja untuk mencari tempat duduk, nanti kalau sudah selesai kita berkumpul di mobil. Oke?" ujar Minato.

"Hai!" serempak ketiga putranya.

Lalu keluarga Namikaze berpencar untuk mencari tempat duduk. Deidara bingung, ia hampir tidak menemukan tempat duduk, sedangkan Minato, Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah dapat.

"Dei!"

Deidara tersentak saat ada yang memanggil namanya, ia mengenali suara itu. Lalu Deidara mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya, dan ia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya, yaitu Sasori.

"Ayo kemari, Dei!"

Akhirnya Deidara menemukan tempat duduk, lebih tepatnya bersebelahan dengan Sasori.

"Arigato, danna!"

"Hn."

Acara malam Natal pun dimulai. Waktu demi waktu sangat berharga untuk Deidara.

Sungguh luar biasa, yang awalnya kata-kata dari Sasori yang telah merasuki hatinya kini berubah menjadi keyakinan yang kuat. Sasori juga yang membuat Deidara bisa merasakan Natal untuk pertama kalinya. Ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada sang danna, karena Sasori sudah banyak membantu.

* * *

"Danna…" kata Deidara pelan saat acara di hari Natal. Kini ia dan Sasori berada di luar gedung GPDK.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih banyak, un."

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku berterima kasih pada danna. Kalau bukan karena danna yang merubah sifatku yang dulunya malas sekarang menjadi seperti sekarang, un."

Keheningan tercipta kembali diantara mereka. Keadaan itu terus berlanjut sampai di tempat parkir.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Dei" ucap Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Un?"

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Dia telah memberikan kasih-Nya padamu, sekarang kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk membalas perbuatan-Nya padamu, Dia sudah memberikan nafas kehidupan di bumi ini tapi kau tak membalasnya. Nah, sekarang kau baru menyadari itu semua dan kau mau membalas perbuatan-Nya, seperti banyak berdoa, membaca Kitab Suci Alkitab, mau beribadah dan ikut kegiatan yang tersedia disana, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau aku hanya berbagi kasih padamu lewat pembelajaran yang aku ketahui, jadi kau tahu, akupun juga tahu, kita sama-sama menjadi tahu. Karena salah satu tugas kita adalah berbagi kasih ke semama umat manusia di bumi ini, itu sudah menjadi salah satu tugas kita untuk menyebarkan Firman-Nya," Sasori menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Deidara terharu dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi, sungguh luar biasa kasih Tuhan, Dia masih memberikan kesempatan untuk membalas semua kasih-Nya. Deidara semakin takjub dengan Dia dan sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lagipula…" ucap Sasori yang sengaja dipotong. Ia memejamkan matanya, "Mungkin faktor lainnya aku menolongmu karena…" Paras Sasori sedikit memerah, "Aku mencintaimu, Dei…"

Paras Deidara juga ikut memerah, "Danna… mencintaiku, un?"

Sasori mengangguk pelan.

Detak jantung Deidara menjadi tak karuan. "Danna mencintaiku? Danna juga merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku? Oh Tuhan, apakah ini salah satu dari kasih-Mu? Terima kasih Tuhan," batinnya senang.

"A-a-aku juga mencintaimu, danna," kata Deidara pelan, tapi tertangkap di telinga Sasori.

Sasori memberikan senyuman tulus pada Deidara, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sasori merangkul Deidara dan mengecup pelan kening Deidara.

Ini Natal pertama yang sangat berharga dalam hidup Deidara, ia tidak akan pernah lupa untuk kejadian ini.

**-The End-**

* * *

Author's Note: 

Akhirnya fiction pairing SasoDei yang kedua. Alurnya sedikit ngaur ya? Kalau menurut saya sih 'iya'. Saya sulit sekali untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, alhasil begini jadinya. But no problem, saya masih belajar.

Gomennasai, jika para Readers -jelas- tidak mengerti beberapa hal dalam disini. Tapi semoga para Readers dapat mengambil maknanya.

Tambahan dari saya -terutama yang belum tahu-. Disini ada penulisannya seperti '...-Nya'; '...-Mu' dan 'Dia', itu menunjukkan nama Tuhan. Tapi bagi yang sudah tahu, ya sudah jangan sewot ke saya. /plak

**REVIEW, please!**


End file.
